Little Soldier Boy
by SuperDork1346
Summary: After the war, there were a lot of casualties. And there were a lot of people who were expected not to survive. Katie can't deal with another loss, not after burying some of her half siblings. No, just siblings. So when Travis doesn't wake up after a day, she transfer to Goode with Annabeth to be closer to camp. Can she survive until he does? (One Shot - may write more if wanted)


Katie walked down the hallways of her school with a heavy heart as she thought about her boyfriend. During the fight with Gaea he had gotten put into a coma, but he was going to live. Nico had reassured her a million times, and said he would call her when he woke up. She walked to her locker and opened the lock without thinking.

"Katie, are you going to get your books?" The voice of one if her friends asked quietly. She turned to find Annabeth Chase looking at her with worried grey eyes. She and her boyfriend Percy were spending their senior year at Goode with her. She had transferred so she could be closer to camp where Travis was.

"Yeah. It's just..." Katie tugged on the photo taken at camp with Travis carrying her around on his back when she hurt her ankle during training. "I miss him Annabeth. How did you do it? Survive when Percy was gone?" She looked at the other girl with tears in her eyes that would never fall.

Annabeth just hugged her tightly, and whispered, "I almost didn't." They both hugged each other tightly before getting their books situated and walking to class.

Percy met them outside the door. He wrapped an arm around Katie, and kissed her hair. "I got a call from Nico this morning. He said Travis is moving and talking in his sleep. He hasn't woken up yet though, but he's not brain dead anymore."

Katie smiled for the first time in three months. She hugged Percy tightly before walking into class with a spring in her step. "Hello Mr. Bolfis. Did Percy tell you the news?"

The teacher nodded with a smile spraying his lips. "Yes he did. I'm happy for you. He's probably going to be waking up in the next month or so." Paul then handed her a worksheet for class with everything in Greek so she could read it better.

Annabeth and Percy got the same worksheet, then sat down on either side of her. Annabeth helped her with a few problems and questions she didn't get. Percy actually knew what he was doing, which was good for them since they didn't need to help him as much.

Every class drew out slowly as if the fates were trying to make her feel shittier then normal. When she finally got to lunch she sat at the table with her usual friends. Percy, Annabeth and the mortals. Samuel, Fiona, Kam, David, and Sierra. Sierra wore something completely different every day. Today was a pair of sweat pants and a messy bun day. Kam was in his usual sports shirt and shorts outfit, his blonde hair messy as usual. Fiona was trying to fix her short hair. She had recently come out as trans, so she was borrowing clothes from Sierra. Today it was a blue sundress. David and Sam were wearing similar to Kam, but different sports teams.

"Katie! How's the schools biggest cry baby?" Diana smiled at me falsely. Contrary to popular belief, this popular girl was very modest with her clothes. She wore her boyfriend's shirts, and leggings with flats on her feet. She wasn't a slut, and had been in a good relationship for four years. The problem was, she made people's lives a living hell anyway.

Katie tried to ignore her as she quickly finished off her sandwich. "Travis is doing better. One of my friends called from the hospital and said he was actually moving now...and talking in his sleep." She felt a sharp tug on her hair. She turned around to finally tell at Diana when she saw him. All the air from her lungs seemed to leave as she bolted from her seat. She was on the opposite side of the cafeteria so she was running as fast as she could towards him with tears pouring out of her eyes. She jumped into his open arms, almost making him fall over. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. "I thought you were going to die."

"Me too. But you're here so..I guess Hades's has a soft spot." Travis whispered into her hair as he hugged her close, also holding her up. "I love you so much. Nico said you were here, so I kind of snuck out once Will said I wasn't going to pass out again."

"I love you too. Don't you dare scare me like that again, Travis Stoll. I don't care who your dad is, I will track you down and kill you." She dropped to the floor before finally kissing him. "I missed you."

He used his thumbs to wipe away her tears before kissing her nose. "I think Annabeth and Percy want hugs too, so I think you'll have to move." As if on cue, Annabeth stopped in front of him with a smile on her face, and her arms crossed. "You gave all of us heart attacks. Don't you ever do that again." She let Katie move before she hugged him quickly.

Percy ignored the weird looks as he did to. "Hey Solider. Welcome home." He then dragged us all back to our table, right as Nico and Will burst through the doors.

Will looked murderous. "Travis! Get back here! You can't just get up and sneak off to visit your girlfriend right after you just barely wake up from a coma!" He stormed over to their table with this arms crossed.

Nico stood behind him and was grinning. "Leave him alone Sunshine, you would have done the same thing." He smirked at Travis. "I'm only defending you for the next hour. Then back to the hospital wing where you belong."

Will glared at him. "Come on, you're supposed to be on my side! You even got me here and told me when he left!" The older boy pouted, his blue eyes resembling a kicked puppy.

Nico kissed him quickly before turning to Percy. "We'll be at you're apartment until the hours up, then bed head is going back. Katie can come if she wants, I can't risk more then one person the usual way." He dragged his poor boyfriend out if the room and into the shadows.

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "One, who were they? Two, so this is the Travis boy you were talking about...and three, fuck off Diana. Oh, what's the usual way?" She waved before turning back to her lunch. In Fiona talk, that meant that the conversation was over. No bringing it up again.

Everyone watched her leave before looking at Percy who had cleared his throat. "The dark haired boy is my younger cousin Nico. The blonde is his boyfriend Will who is supposed to be an intern at the place Travis was being treated, but he's a natural. His dad was the best healer in the world. The usual way is a motorcycle."

Then everyone turned to Travis after "oh...okay"ing. Katie pressed herself under his arm and sighed contently. She didn't listen to anyone's interrogation, and just wrapped herself in memories of him.

\- It was just after Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia went into the Empire State Building. She was using all her energy to crush the monsters with the plants around them. She was so focused she didn't see an enemy demigod sneaking up on her. Just as the kid was about to swing, Travis pulled her out of the way, getting a minor injury on his wrist. He swung his sword mercilessly. "Don't touch her." His eyes were terrifyingly serious. When the kid still swung, Travis blocked with ease. He cut the kids cheek and knocked him out while he was distracted. He turned to her and his smile returned. "You..." /

Katie kissed him full on the lips before slicing a Telkini into dust. "If you die on me, Travis Stoll..."

Travis kissed her before she could finish. "I know. Same goes for you." He bolted away to help one of his sisters who was getting attacked by a few hell hounds. -

\- "Katie! What happened?" Travis was there immediately. He had heard her scream in pain, all the way from across camp. He kneeled next to her as he looked her over for injuries.

Katie groaned as he touched her ankle. "I fell from the climbing wall, and I landed wrong." She closed her eyes and tried to block out the feeling.

Travis picked her up bridal style before rushing her to the infirmary. He placed her on one of the beds, and then kissed her quickly. While she was distracted he set her ankle and then handed her some ambrosia.

Katie took it gladly. "Now what am I going to do? I won't be able to walk." As if on cue, the dinner horn blew. "Can you bring me back something?"

Travis rolled his eyes at her before saying, "I can carry you. Get on my back." He turned so that she could easily reach from the bed. He was strong, and easily walked with her to the Demeter table. "Here you go. I'll be back when you want to head to the camp fire." -

\- Katie was handling a centaur all on her own when she noticed someone step in next to her. "Hey handsome." She blocked the sword coming down towards her face.

"Hey Kit Kat." Travis smirked at her as he took down a snake women. "You look beautiful as always. The gold dust really accents your eyes." He jabbed at a hell hound that moved just in time. "You really do sparkle." And with that they stopped talking. When Gaea made them sink, Katie was bull riding a different centaur. She fell free when he suddenly went knee deep into the earth, and stuck there. She laughed as she sliced his head off. She turned to find Travis when she saw him. His head was bleeding and he was pinned by a centaur. Her vision turned red and she roared. Later they told her what happened. But all she remembered was seeing him unconscious and bleeding with a centaur stepping on his arms to pin him.

Connor turned just in time for Katie to see his brother. He watched as she went from happy to down right deadly. He backed away as she roared like a lion, and watched as the ground exploded. Vines and flowers choked monsters, crushed them into dust, and just generally took over the demigods jobs. The Romans backed away with the Greeks as Katie stormed through enemy lines, radiating green. Her eyes were red, literally, as she stood in front of the last line of monsters. "Have fun in Tartarus, bitches."-

Katie was snapped out of memory lane when Travis kissed her cheek. She smiled at him in such a way that she was sure everyone could tell just how much she loved him. She gave him a light peck on the lips before she whispered, "Will you enroll here when you can? I mean, it's only October."

Travis nodded happily. "Of course Gardener. You can't get rid of me that easily."


End file.
